minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle of Vestian City
I'm Draco, a knight of the Kingdom of Golindar and ambassador to the Cyan Shirt League. I received reports that an army was headed for our kingdom, a Nether army of Nethermen and Zombie Pigmen. The Cyan Shirt League had sent two men into the Nether to spy on their defenses, but they needed our help. I had a duty to the crown to protect the kingdom, so I was sent to Vestian City. The Mysterious Stranger I stood at the wall as rain poured on my head. Two weeks had gone by. I was starting to get impatient for the heat of battle. As I watched, a tall figure skulked around a forest. I snapped to attention. An Enderman, or maybe a Netherman? I pulled the emergency lever and sent my report. "Possible Enderman, maybe Netherman sighting," I reported, "might be a spy. I'm going to check it out." The comm crackled. "Roger that. Be careful, Sir." I got into diamond armour and ran down the sandstone stairs to the stables, saddling a horse and running into the woods. I held my Blaze sword tight and hid behind a tree. It was behind me, but I knew it could teleport away at any time. I took a deep breath, clutching my sword and jumping out. A teenage boy screamed and lunged at me. He had blonde hair and a strange, golden amulet around his neck with black particles swirling around it. He was holding a hilt with a bolt of fire erupting out in the shape of a sword. It was stained with greenish blood. The blood of Villagers, probably. His eyes were stained purple and he seemed twisted out of shape into something taller and leaner. Purple snowflakes swirled around his head. Something was very wrong. I blocked him, but his blade sliced right through my enchanted diamond sword and cut off my right hand. I screamed in pain and whirled to get onto my horse. Maybe then I would have a chance. Suddenly, the boy collapsed and his eyes returned to normal. He was obviously in pain. I walked closer. "Whats your name, son?" I asked him. He screamed in pain. "Jack," he replied, "you can't help me. Nobody can. Just run. Save yourself." I was scared out of my pants, but I knew abandoning this boy went against all laws of chivalry. "We can help you, son," I said tentatively, reaching out my left hand. "No," he yelled, "if you value my conscience and your life, and if you value your kingdom and it's citizens, RUN!!" His eyes turned purple again and he lunged at me. I fell backwards and he sailed over my head. He landed and screamed. "RUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" I obliged and leaped onto my horse with a heavy heart. Behind me I could hear Enderman noises and the boy yelling, then cackling in a voice far from human. I couldn't help him. The Fall of the Gate While I was away, a squad of Zombie Pigmen riding on Ghasts had arrived and started fireballing Vestian City. I screamed and ran for where a wounded Zombie Pigman had landed his Ghast. I pulled out my crossbow, took aim and fired. The bolt went through the Pigman's head and it slumped over dead. Before the Ghast could leave the ground I leaped and landed on it's back. My stirrups dug into it's side and it whirled around to face the other Ghasts. It took down a dozen Ghasts with three fireballs before they retaliated. I was knocked into midair and fell to the ground far below. When I recovered, the boy, Jack, was hovering in midair above the gates of Vestian City. The army stood beneath him. "I speak for The Voice in the Darkness," he said in a voice not his own, "Vestian City is only the start. Soon, all of Minecraftia in all dimensions, all races and people shall cower at our feet. This is just the beginning of the end. FOR THE END!!!" The cry was taken up by the army. I could only watch helplessly as he raised his sword and fired a bolt of fiery lightning at the ancient, beautiful spruce gates and shattered them to pieces. The army poured in and I knew the battle for Vestian City was over. My horse was still alive, so weeping I rode for Golindaria to tell King Endor II that Vestian had fallen and the kingdom was next. ---- Just a quick, five minute DoM story. Wanted to show what Jack and the army were up to and what was at stake. I also wanted to introduce Sir Draco. We'll see him again. TheReturnOfTheKing (talk) 19:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia